During sampling-while-drilling operations, the conditions under which a borehole is drilled impact the amount of drilling fluid filtrate that penetrates the formation, the amount of power available downhole to pump fluid from the formation and the time required to obtain a pristine formation fluid sample. In some examples, the drilling equipment of a drillstring may include a downhole tool to sample and/or test the fluids of the surrounding subterranean formations. The sampling may be accomplished using formation testing tools that retrieve the formation fluids at desired borehole positions or stations and/or test the sampled fluids at the downhole locations. However, to manage the process of acquiring a pristine formation fluid sample, a large number of variables must be considered. Known sampling-while-drilling techniques rely heavily on experience to adjust the sampling and drilling parameters to perform a relatively cost effective and efficient sampling operation. However, such empirical techniques are limited in scope and may decrease the efficiency and/or increase the overall cost of the sampling operation if the drilling and/or sampling parameters are not properly identified and/or are not adjusted appropriately.
Related prior art includes SPE 92380, which presents the use of a simulation engine in connection with pore pressure or reservoir pressure measurements. Another example may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0235745. Additionally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0079962 also describes a job planner for a guard probe. The foregoing references are hereby incorporate by reference in their entireties.